A Merry Rabb Christmas
by Shipperony10
Summary: The JAG family reunites to spend Christmas at the Rabb residence. With a little joy, laughter, and magic, it becomes the perfect holiday.


**A Merry Rabb Christmas**

Disclaimer: Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE. "All I Want For Christmas" is not mine.

Notes: So excited! I found two of my holiday JAG fics from back in the day. Here's the first one. Before anybody goes crazy...I know the chances of it snowing in San Diego are slim (I have read that in the '60s it fell in La Jolla and other cities), but this is where I can make anything happen. Also, I am fully aware that I like to place Harm on carriers during important events, but isn't it so romantic when he makes it home to his girl? I certainly think so! Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>December 21, 2005<strong>

**Rabb Residence**

**San Diego, California**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

The eight-foot Christmas tree glistened with a sheer delicacy of whites, reds, greens, and golds. A white star shone bright at its pinnacle, carrying within it not only the religious meaning, but also that of the triumphs of Harm and Mac. It was the perfect tree for their first Christmas as a family. Silver spheres hung from it, three of them were inscribed, one for Harm, one for Mac, and one for Mattie. Mac looked at them and smiled. Sometimes wishes did come true. She sighed.

Mac sat on the floor near the fireplace wrapping Christmas presents. It looked like a battle field. The most pleasant battlefield she had ever seen. Wrapping paper of all colors and decorations lay scattered around her along with bows of all sizes and tape. She had spent hours buying the presents and it was taking her as long to wrap them perfectly. But she didn't care, the simple act of wrapping presents brought about that Christmas spirit, and she liked it.

Besides, it kept her mind occupied from the constant thoughts of her husband. Harm had been sent to the USS Seahawk to instruct the squadron on a new system recently installed on the F-18 hornets. He was to stay only three days, but instructing a bunch of males full of testosterone and a knack for goofing off regardless of their age, had proved to be a challenge, even for him. He had been on board for one whole week now, and Mac missed him more and more everyday, despite his daily calls.

She began to think about the Christmas dinner they had been planning as she finished another package. They had called everyone back east. Harm had insisted they fly back, since it would be easier to accommodate their flights rather than having the Roberts, the Admiral's family, and the General's fly out west. But by some miracle, his mom and Frank had found about his "foolish" plans. He immediately suspected Mac had talked to them, but none of them told him exactly how they knew. In any case, Frank had suggested flying them over in one of his jets on the twenty second. At first, Harm had been reluctant, but one look from his mother and Mac was his undoing and he gave in. So now, their plan was to have everyone from their surrogate family, as well as Harm's parents join them for Christmas dinner at their new home. Mac couldn't be happier.

As Mac wrapped Harm's present, which she new he'd be ecstatic about, the phone rang, prompting her to get up and retrieve the phone.

"Hello." She cleared her throat.

"Hey honey, did I wake you? You weren't asleep already were you? It's only ten."

"Hey yourself, Flyboy. And no, you didn't wake me up. I was just caught up in wrapping presents, that's all."

"Ok. I believe you." He teased. "Listen, the Skipper tells me that I should be able to fly back tomorrow, but we're not sure. It appears that all the information I was given to instruct on, wasn't all of it. They kept adding to it and making corrections, which explains why I'm stuck on a ship full of guys instead of being at home with my beautiful wife."

"Harmon Rabb, Jr...what has happened? You aren't glad to be aboard a carrier? Are you feeling ok, honey?" She smiled wide.

"I just miss you." Mac couldn't help but smile and feel her heart warm up at hearing him say that. "What if I can't make it by Christmas, Mac."

"You will. It won't take you that long. Just do what you're supposed to do. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. And as much as I miss you and want you here, I know you have a job to do."

Harm grew silent. Sometimes he couldn't exactly comprehend how it was that Mac made him feel stronger yet weaker at the same time. It was an emotion he had grown accustomed to ever since he had met her, but it still made him wonder. "I love you."

"I love you. Just hurry and come home, ok."

"Is that an order?"

"Better believe it, Captain."

He grinned. "Aye, aye, ma'am." He paused to look at one of the Commanders from the squadron. He had a grin plastered on his face and it did not amuse Harm one bit. "Can I help you, commander?"

"Yes, sir. You've been on the phone drooling and I need it, sir."

"Uh, sorry, Commander. It'll just be a minute."

"Yes, sir."

Harm turned back to the phone.

"They giving you a hard time, flyboy?"

"No. Why would you say that?" He rolled his eyes at Mac's comment.

"No reason. Look, just give the commander the phone. When you come home you can drool all you want." She smiled.

"Whatever. I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you, too. See you soon."

She placed the phone back in its cradle and walked back to her earlier sitting area. She looked at the package in her hand for a long moment before she scribbled on a little name tag. "To: Harm, From: Sarah". With a quiet approval she placed the gift underneath the Christmas tree.

She walked back to her task as Mattie walked through the front door packed with shopping bags. Mac couldn't help but smile at that. This young girl had done such a huge effort to get her legs back under her. She had proven to the doctors, to Harm, and to herself that she was strong enough to walk, and that her accident was just one challenge she had to face to become who she was today.

"Hey honey." Mac called out from the family room.

"Hey Mac." She walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"It isn't dark. The fireplace is enough. You've just been out shopping too long." She smiled.

"Sorry. Trish insisted I buy the whole store. Besides, you'll like what I have for you and Harm."

"Honey, I don't need any presents. I'm content with having you and Harm in my life." She smiled as she kept wrapping another present.

"That's sweet. But I know you'll like this one." She smiled broadly.

"Ok, Mattie. Stop before I get too curious."

"If you do, you'll just have to wait until Christmas." She placed the wrapped presents she pulled out of the bags under the tree. "Do you need any help with those?"

"Sure. Make yourself comfy." She smiled.

"Has Harm called?" Mattie asked as she began to wrap a small box.

"Yeah. He said he might be able to fly back tomorrow, but he's not sure."

Mattie grunted. "Why is it taking so long? He was only supposed to be there for a while." She knew he had a job to do, and she accepted that. But she still got upset when the Navy changed their schedule on them.

"He said they were making changes to his material. But you know he's working everyday to come back as soon as he can."

"I know." She sighed. "I know."

Mac looked at Mattie and decided to change the topic of discussion. She had to not only for Mattie's sake, but for hers as well. Missing him more wasn't going to help one bit. So as she continued to wrap presents, which were quickly disappearing from their pile, she began a cheerful conversation. "Hey aren't you excited about everyone coming over? We haven't seen them since the wedding in June."

Mattie's eyes lit up. She was putting a blue bow and ribbon on a red and silver package. "Yeah! I miss them. It's going to be fun. I was talking to AJ the other day and he asked me if I could help him and Jimmy build a snowman. After I told him it didn't snow here he got pretty sad. But I told him we'd think about something to do. I can't wait."

"I know. I miss them, too. It'll be good to see everyone again."

"Yeah. And AJ insisted on a tour of the house. He was so excited when I told him it was a two-story with a huge attic. I think you might have to adopt him, too."

They both shared a laugh. It felt good to laugh. It felt good to share good times with each other for a change.

**December 22, 2005**

**Dulles International Airport**

**Dulles, Virginia**

Frank's G6 had barely touched down when AJ shouted with glee. "We're going to California!" Everyone smiled at him as they gathered their belongings. It was a very cold dawn. Water droplets crystallized as they hit the ground, but despite that, everyone only wore a light coat. They knew there was no need for heavy suits, after all, Christmas in California were much warmer compared to those in Virginia.

Frank walked over to the small bunch of people to greet them. Walking over to A.J., he extended his hand. "It's nice to see you again, Admiral."

"Please, Frank. Call me A.J."

"A.J." He nodded as he made his round of hellos.

"Sir, thank you so much for offering to fly us out to California." Harriet sounded cheerful as she hugged Frank.

Bud was next to shake his hand before Frank could even answer. "Yes, sir. We appreciate it."

"Harriet, Bud, how many times have I told you...my name is Frank. Not Sir."

They smiled bashfully, almost like two kids who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Alright then, let's get all these presents and luggage on board." Frank stated after greeting the General and his family.

The flight to California was long, yet comfortable with the space the plane provided. Frank's company had redecorated the interior of the plane, taking out isles of seats to install cabinets, shelves, and anything else that would make long trips seem like a luxury cruise. For minutes all they could was roam around and smile inwardly. Frank had gone out of his way to make them feel comfortable.

**Rabb Residence**

**San Diego, California**

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish oh I won't even wish, I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't even make a list and send it to the North Pole for St. Nick_

_Won't even stay awake to hear the magic reindeer play_

Mac and Mattie chose to decorate the set of stairs with yards of golden garland. Harm had hinted that it would be a nice touch, and it occurred to Mattie that perhaps they should do it as a surprise for his homecoming. So they did. They arranged it so it flowed naturally and elegantly from the top all the way to the bottom of the stairs. Red poinsettias accentuated the design and beauty every few feet. It was a great idea indeed.

They were about done when suddenly the doorbell sounded through the house. At last, the bunch had arrived. Their hearts swelled with happiness as they rushed to the door.

"Afternoon, young ladies." Frank enveloped Mac in a warm hug as well as Mattie.

"Afternoon, Frank." They hugged him back. When Mac stepped back she was able to look passed him and the front yard to see everyone else.

"I have a very big delivery for you. But I need your signature." He joked as he stepped aside so she could walk past him.

"Thanks, Frank." She hugged him one more time. "We really do appreciate this."

"My pleasure, honey."

Mattie walked along side Mac as they made their way to the small crowd on her lawn. It was all Mattie could do not to launch herself at Harriet and Bud.

Mac's face brightened with a huge smile. "Hey you guys!" Mac hugged Harriet and Bud at once. She was truly excited to see them again. And she could tell they were too.

"Hi, Mac. Mattie." They hugged them.

"Sir." Mac hugged A.J.

"Mac..."

"Sorry, A.J."

They all exchanged hugs. Lots of them. Harriet, Bud, Jimmy, AJ, the twins, Cresswell, his family, A.J., and his family all got hugs from Mattie and Mac when they all noticed someone was missing. A very big part of the family. They couldn't miss someone as tall as him.

"Mac, where's Harm?" A.J. asked.

Mattie flashed Mac that look that said 'I hate the Navy right now'. She had been doing it for a while now. "He's still on the Seahawk. He called us today to tell us he wasn't done with his assignment. But he also told us that he was going to do everything in his power to get home tomorrow."

"And we all know he will do it." Cresswell added with a smirk. Everyone shared a laugh.

"He wanted you all to know that he was sorry he couldn't be here to welcome you guys."

"Well, he'll be here soon enough." Bud added.

After a few minutes, Mac spoke. "Alright then, everyone inside." They all followed in tow toward the house.

Little AJ made his way to Mattie to grab her hand. She looked down at him and smiled at his huge grin. "How about that tour?"

AJ smiled even more broadly at her words. He nodded and skipped as he held onto her hand.

**Hours Later**

"Wow, Mac, I still can't believe this house. It's wonderful!" Harriet exclaimed as they all sat in the main family room enjoying some Christmas music and some drinks. "You guys definitely deserve it."

"Thanks, Harriet. We couldn't quite believe it when we found it. Frank saw the ad shortly after the wedding and then we just looked into it and wanted it right way."

"It's big!" AJ shouted happily. "I like it, Auntie Mac."

"Thank you, AJ. I'm glad you do."

"It suits you guys very well." Mrs. Cresswell added with a smile. "You have plenty of room."

Everyone knew what she was hinting at, but nobody wanted to bring it up directly. It was still something Mac and Harm were dealing with. They didn't want to cause any discomfort or perhaps pain. So everyone just smiled and moved on.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Mattie asked looking at Mac.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe we can take the kids ice skating at the rink. And we adults can join in."

A.J. looked at her with anything but approval. He turned to look at the other males sitting around the room. Surely none of them wanted to do it either.

Mac noticed his disapproval and smiled. "Sir, it can be quite fun, actually. Besides, Harm likes to do it. We've had some time on the rink ever since we got here. It's a nice way to spend a day. It's indoors, though, that's the only down side. Nothing compared to Rockefeller Center in New York, but it's nice."

Mattie joined in nodding her head. "It is. And I know AJ and Jimmy will have a good time."

"Very well." A.J. finally agreed and the others agreed with the plan.

**December 23, 2005**

**Rabb Residence**

**San Diego, California**

_Cause I just want you here tonight,_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you_

"But Harm, you said you would try to get here today. Why can't you?" Mac sounded irritated, sad, disappointed and angry as she spoke to her husband on the phone.

"I told you, Mac. The COD that was supposed to fly us back to Miramar had some mechanical failures and they don't want to risk it. They're fixing it as we speak."

"Can't they fly you back in another COD?"

"No. That was the last one." He closed his eyes as he once again was thrown a curveball. Hadn't he done this before? Almost exactly as before. "I tried to see if I can fly back on my own, but they don't have any free F-18s or any that need to be flown back. Look, I'm sorry, honey. There's nothing I can do. I'm stuck with no options here."

Mac was silent on the other end. She couldn't believe what was happening. Maybe Harm was right. It was possible he wouldn't be back by Christmas if this kept up. She noticed she was wearing Mattie's look as she passed the mirror on their dresser.

"Mac? Are you still there?"

"Yeah."

"Are you mad? Look, you know I would much rather be at home with you guys, but I'm trapped here instead."

"I'm not mad, Harm. And I know you can't do anything about it. It's just that I want you to make it in time for Christmas."

"I know. And I will keep trying to see what I can do."

"Ok." She knew she was pouting, but what else could she do. Now she was ready to take Mattie's side on this. Sometimes, when the military changed their schedule, it got really irritating and annoying.

"I love you, Mac. I will get home in time. I promise."

"Just don't try anything rash, Harmon Rabb. I love you, too."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her remark. "Ok. Listen, I'll talk to you as soon as something comes up, alright."

"Ok. I'll see you"

"Bye."

They had arrived back to the house after having spent some time ice skating and laughing with a sigh of relief. It had been a good day despite Harm's absence and the hollowness she felt in her heart every time she saw Harriet and Bud holding hands while they skated. Little AJ had held onto her hand most of the time as they skated together across the rink. She had to admit that hearing his laughter at his falls and near misses with other people skating had helped her smile some.

Even looking out at her family and friends as they all tried to skate lifted her heart. Everyone was having a good time, and she tried her best to do so as well.

When she told everyone about Harm, they had been disappointed to hear that he wouldn't make it back that day either. A.J. had made some comment about not believing Harm's luck sometimes. Everyone had laughed, even Mac, but she saddened at the truthfulness of the statement.

And now she sat on the small seat by her window looking down at the streets outside. It was really dark outside though the street lamps were all lit. She couldn't help but notice how cold it felt, even inside. Colder than it had been since they arrived to California themselves. Or maybe, it was just that she missed Harm so much that it made the night seem darker and colder. She didn't know for sure whether it was in fact nature or just the fact that she missed her husband. But she didn't bother to think more about it, for she might miss him more and that wouldn't help at all.

She walked back to the large bed, not minding the fact that her window was a little frosted from the outside.

**December 24, 2005**

**Rabb Residence**

**San Diego, California**

_Oh our lives are shinning surrounding everywhere_

_Where the sound of children's laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singin' oh I hear those sleigh bells ringin'_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you bring back my baby to me_

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm askin' for_

_I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door_

She woke up to the sound of children laughing. Her internal clock told her it was way too early for them to be up, yet they were. Deciding to go figure out what the commotion was about, she got up from her bed to put on her robe.

The chilly air hit her hard, even through the layer of clothing and robe she wore, as she opened her bedroom door. But before she could go very far, not even passed the door frame in fact, a small body came flying into her.

"Ouch." Little AJ said as he rubbed his stomach. "Sorry Auntie Mac."

"It's ok, honey. What's going on?" She asked with sleep still in her eyes.

"You gotta see this Auntie Mac. Come on." He got her hand and dragged her down the stairs.

"What is it, AJ?"

"It's snowing, Auntie Mac! It's snowing." He let go of her hand once they got to the opened door. "Mattie said it didn't snow here, Auntie Mac."

"It doesn't, AJ."

She looked out at the many kids playing outside their homes. Some had their parents with them, others she was sure, were out while their parents still slept inside. What she was looking at was simply remarkable, unbelievable even. Snow blanketed the streets, piles were on top of bushes, and completely covered parked cars up and down as far she could see. It was something out of a fairy tale. Snow in a place without snow.

She made her way out the door a bit to see who else was out with AJ. She pulled the robe tighter around her body in an attempt to keep herself warm. Her eyes met bewildered stares from Mattie, Harriet, and A.J. She smiled broadly at them and sighed.

She turned her head slightly at the sudden feeling of someone behind her. When she did, she was greeted by the most handsome six-foot-four-inch sailor she had known for years. Her eyes misted instantly, but her smile grew wider as her eyes met his. He smiled back at her that flyboy smile of his.

Harm stepped forward to envelop her in a tight hug, but not before kissing her tenderly. Once they broke away and he set her back on her feet, he smiled at her again when he realized neither of them had said a word. "Cat got your tongue, Colonel?"

"Shut up." She kissed him again. "You didn't call."

"I wanted to surprise you."

Mac turned to the four people standing to the right of her. Little AJ was still playing with the snow, while the other three were smiling widely at her and Harm. "You guys knew about this?" She accused them.

Harriet was the first to speak. "Not exactly. Little AJ woke up for some reason and saw the snow outside the window. He woke me up, then Mattie, and A.J. heard us and woke up as well. We opened the door only to find Harm standing there with the keys in his hand."

"I told them not to wake you up. But after about thirty seconds, I couldn't help it so I sent little AJ to do it. I knew you couldn't resist his charms." Harm smiled.

"I heard kids laughing when I woke up. I didn't get very far when AJ ran into me telling me it was snowing outside. But he never told me you were here." She looked down at her godson. "Traitor."

"Well, are you surprised?" Harm asked.

"Very." She grabbed him by his lapels and kissed him. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back." Harm replied as he looked at her and then at the scene before his eyes.

They all sat around the chimney in the family room while they chatted away about the things that were important in their lives. Harm sat with Mac by his side, their hands clasped and fingers laced together. A.J. rested comfortably on the arm of the sofa while his daughter sat nestling her two-year old in her arms. Cresswell, his wife, and Cammie were sitting on another sofa with Harriet, Bud, little AJ and Jimmy, the twins fell asleep earlier and were put to bed upstairs. And Mattie, she sat on the floor next to Harm and Mac's legs. Frank and Trish arrived a while later and were sitting on a small sofa next to the chimney. They were one big family enjoying the simplicity of life.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it's snowing outside. It's unbelievable." Frank responded to one of Harriet's comments about A.J. and Mattie building that snowman he wanted.

"Imagine our surprise when they told us on the Seahawk that it was snowing. We thought it was a joke, but when we landed, it didn't take long for us to see that it was true." Harm said. "We thought maybe we had landed somewhere up north." They all chuckled.

"Well, I think it's wonderful. A real white Christmas." Mattie smiled.

And so for a while longer they talked away together. Sharing things they had missed since the change in April. So many things had to be shared, yet it seemed time would not last. Somehow they managed to do it. Not only that, but they were also able to squeeze in some time to enjoy the snow outside.

Forts were built, snow balls were thrown around, some even managed to hit their targets, and laughs were shared. Harm had thrown a few snowballs at Mac, but only one hit her arm. Little AJ was the only one who actually managed to hit almost all of his targets. Mattie fell victim to his aim, as well as Mac, Harm, Cresswell, and his dad.

A few hours and hundreds of snowballs later, everyone went back inside the house. They were tired, but nobody seemed to mind much. It was evident that it was worth it. It had been a day full of surprises and fun. Just like in the books.

**December 25, 2005**

**Rabb Residence**

**San Diego, California**

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_All I want is you_

After having shared a big breakfast early in the morning, everyone made their way to the Christmas Service at a local church. A Navy Chaplain actually held the ceremony and it felt like they were back in Virginia all over again. He briefly talked about the importance of sharing love on a holiday such as Christmas, and for a while, everyone there was teary-eyed. His words touching the hearts of those attending. He took pride in reminding those few who often forgot the true meaning of the holiday.

Once they had arrived back to the house, Little AJ had run straight through the door. He had to be the most excited little kid there was. Once he put his coat in their room, he ran down the stairs to the family room where the tree and the presents were.

Harm was the first to walk in after him. He walked up to him and lifted him in his arms. AJ let out something resembling a squeal. "Hey, buddy. Excited are we?"

"Yes!"

"Alright. Wait until everyone gets in here so we can start with the presents." He set him back down on his feet.

"Can we open one of mine first?"

"Sure, buddy."

"Cool."

As everyone made their way into the family room and got seated, AJ began to get restless and even more eager. Everyone took the same seats they had the day before. And like Harm promised, AJ was the first to open a present.

"Cool! Walkie-talkies! Now I can really play Navy Seals!" Everyone smiled at him, he was truly becoming his uncle A.J.

Mattie did the passing of presents to their recipients the rest of the morning.

"To Bud, From Harriet." She passed it to him.

He opened it with a smile on his face. Usually he had an idea about what she would get him, but this year was not like every other year. "Wow! You got me VIP passes to the Star Trek Convention in Virginia? Honey! How did you do this?"

"A little bit of magic." She winked at him and kissed him.

Other presents were passed around. They were down to the last few presents when Mattie came across Mac's present.

"To Mac, From Mattie." She smiled and handed it to her. "Careful, it's heavy."

Mac had no idea what it was, or could be for that matter, so while she opened it, her mind conjured up all sorts of possibilities. Once she saw what it was, her eyes became shiny with tears of joy. "Mattie." She looked up to her. "Where did you find this?" She ran her fingers over the glass figure.

"A military outlet around here. Trish took me." She turned to Trish to wink at her.

"It's beautiful, honey." She looked at it again before showing it to Harm for closer inspection. It was a glass eagle, globe and anchor. In gold lettering it read United States Marine Corps. On the base, it had an inscription that said 'For the bravest Marine I know. Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb'. Harm's eyes gleamed with tears as well. "Thank you, Mattie." Mac said as she hugged her daughter. Blood couldn't make them more of a family.

She handed the next box to Harm. "From me." She said.

Harm looked at her suspiciously as he held the heavy package in his hand. "Mattie, what are you trying to do today? You have both of us crying." He looked up her with tears as he showed everyone his present. "They're beautiful, Mattie. Thanks honey." The present was a pair of huge glass Aviator wings. The gift spoke for itself. It was a beautiful gift that defined Harm to the smallest detail. He would always be an aviator no matter what happened in his life. And Mattie knew that.

"You're welcome." She looked under the tree. "There's only two left. And I'm guessing one is for Mac and one if for Harm. So, do you guys want to open them at the same time?"

"No. Go ahead and open yours first." He smiled at Mac before kissing her.

She handed Mac a big box. One that seemed to weigh nothing. She glanced at Harm in question. What could be in such a big box that weighs nothing? She opened it. She laughed as she saw what was inside. "Another box, but smaller." Everyone laughed.

"Go on. You're not done, yet." He told her.

She opened that box. Another box lay inside it. "Harm! What is it?" She glared at him, but he only smiled. She opened the next box, and it didn't surprise her to find yet another box. After having opened a total of four boxes, she came to the last one. 'Finally." She let out a breath.

"How hard was it to find the right sized boxes, Harm?" A.J. questioned with a chuckle.

"Very. Don't remind me."

"Oh, Harm." Mac covered her mouth with her hand. A single glass rose stood surrounded by a glass dome. Inside the rose, the words Harm and Sarah were carved with some kind of laser. "Harm. This is-it's absolutely beautiful." She turned to face him. "Thank you."

Harm nodded as she pulled him closer for a kiss. "I love you" was all Mac could say after they broke away.

Everyone sat in silence, overwhelmed by the joy they felt as they saw their two friends.

"Ok. Now you open yours." She got the box from Mattie and handed it him.

"Ok. But I remind you that my trick is copyrighted by me. So you better not have done that with my present."

"I didn't. Just open it, will you."

He unwrapped the paper covering the box and lifted the lid from it. After examining the contents that lay inside, he turned to Mac confused. She simply smiled. He pulled out a silver sphere with "Jr." written on it with glittered gold. He looked at her again. What was going on? He then lifted the two sets of flight goggles. He still looked puzzled.

Everyone stared at him as he tried to put the pieces together. Mac smiled again.

"Mac?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"What are these for?" He pointed inside the box.

"Those, are for you, and those are for when Jr. gets old enough to go flying with his daddy." Her smile widened.

Everyone sat on the edge of their seats, but upon hearing Mac's words, they all smiled and let out simultaneous gasps. Harm sat rooted in place with a blank stare.

"Jr." Harm finally said after a few minutes. "Jr. as in we're-going-to-have-a-baby Jr.?"

Mac nodded. "As in we're-going-to-have-a-baby Jr."

Everyone let out sounds of joy as they watched the scene unfold before them.

"We're going to have a baby!" Harm finally let out as he let it completely sink in. "I love you!" He lifted Mac up from where she was seated and twirled her around in his arms. "That's one heck of a Christmas gift, honey. Thanks." He kissed her.

"It took you long enough to figure it out, flyboy."

"Well, it's not everyday that someone tells me my wife is pregnant." He smiled with pride.

After everyone let the good news sink in, they got up to congratulate them. Mattie seemed the happiest of all. "I'm going to have a baby brother." She hugged both Harm and Mac.

**Hours Later**

They all gathered at the table ready to eat Christmas dinner. After Mac's surprise gift, everyone talked endlessly about names, whether it would be a boy or a girl, and whether he or she would want to join the Navy or Marines. And as they sat at the table, everyone could still see that Harm was ecstatic and Mac was the happiest woman alive.

Harm looked around the table and stood up, his glass of wine in his hand. "This year has been a long, very odd, year. I never thought that at the end of it, I would be here with you guys, on the opposite side of the country, married to the most beautiful woman in the world, dealing with a teenage daughter, and with a baby on the way. But I have to say that there is no other way I would have had it than how it is right now." He looked at Mac. "I am possibly the happiest man alive. I couldn't ask for more. And when I was stuck on the Seahawk, I worried I wouldn't be able to get back in time to share all of this with each of you." He looked around at everyone. "Thanks for being here to share in our happiness. Merry Christmas." Everyone lifted their glasses and sets of 'cheers' were heard around the dinner table.

And so they ate and shared more laughs and ever more happiness.

**Later that night**

**Outside Rabb Residence**

_All I want is you_

_All I want is you_

_All I want is you_

_You, you, you, you_

Harm and Mac sat on the swing hanging outside in the back porch. A heavy blanket covered them as he tucked Mac between his legs. It had stopped snowing earlier that night, but snow still completely covered the yard and everything else. It was a wonderful piece of scenery.

"Can you believe that this time last year we were two separate people trying to find our way to each other?" Harm asked as he looked down at Mac.

"I know. It seems like just yesterday, yet like millions of years ago."

"And look at us now. We're two people, deeply in love, with everything we could ever want. Married, might I add. With a baby on the way, no less." He chuckled a bit. "Things sure have changed."

"For the better." Mac simply stated.

"Yeah. For the better."

They sat for a long time without either of them speaking as much as one word. There was no need for words. They simply enjoyed the comfort of having each other, to hold, and to love.

They wondered whether Mac's pregnancy was due to the fact that her procedure had removed most of the scar tissue, leaving her with a slight chance of getting pregnant. Perhaps it was divine intervention, a miracle caused by the helping hand of a higher being. Neither of them knew how, but they knew it was meant to be. It was a four percent miracle.

After a few minutes, Harm's voice flowed through the night air. "Thank you, Mac."

"For what?" She turned her head slightly to look up into his eyes.

"For giving me the greatest present in the world." He hugged her closer to him.

"No, Harm. Thank you." She brought his head down for a soft kiss. "Merry Christmas, Captain Rabb."

"Merry Christmas, Colonel Rabb." He smoothed his palm over her still-flat stomach. "Merry Christmas, little Rabb."

**The End**


End file.
